Sliding With The Slime
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A cute story as to how Goop and Ally met. Family fluff!


**Here, Ally meets Goop! **

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and the idea of Goop making slushies along with him being lime flavored were used with permission from newbienovelistRD. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Sliding With The Slime**

Ally was in her room, reading a book as Rachel was in a meeting at the university she attended. After a little bit, she put down her book.

"I'm bored," she said and decided to go watch a movie. Perhaps Four Arms would join her. Jumping off her bed, she opened the door and headed downstairs. She then saw a miniature spaceship whiz by her followed by some green slime that took on a bipedal shape.

"Hi, Ally!" it squeaked at her.

"EEEEEWWWW! SLIME MONSTER!" Ally shrieked and ran off.

"Hey, don't run!" the slime creature called out to her. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

Ally didn't stop running and looked over her shoulder to see him chasing her and stretching his arms out to catch her, but she dodged them and then tripped on the carpet. Scrambling to her feet, she was about to run again when she became submerged from the shoulders down with green slime. She screamed and squirmed, getting free but sliding again as the slime creature moved in front of her again.

Screaming again, Ally ran the other direction. "Go away!" she yelled, trying to outrun him.

She was almost to the stairs when she was tackled by the slime creature who trapped her in a cocoon of slime with only her head poking out as he stretched his upper body more to get a better look at the young girl trapped in his grasp.

Ally struggled, but couldn't escape this time as the creature had her in a firm grip. "Please, let me go," she begged, tears forming.

The creature moved one hand toward Ally's face and gently wiped away the tears that were now falling down her face. "Hey," he said, lowering his voice a little to calm her down. "Don't be scared, Ally. I'm not going to hurt you."

She looked up at him. He seemed sincere and she felt the cocoon loosen up a little before she was picked up by large, slimy hands. She looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked, now curious.

"I'm Goop," he answered. "Rachel's told me all about you."

"She did?" Ally asked.

"Yup!" said Goop as he then carried her down the stairs. Ally was surprised that he was strong, considering he was made of slime.

"Do you like slushies?" Goop asked her now.

Ally thought for a moment. "I've never had one," she admitted.

Goop looked at her with surprise. "Well, we'll have to fix that."

Ally watched as Goop made her a slushy, surprised that he was using part of himself to do so. He saw her surprised look and chuckled gently.

"I'm lime-flavored," he explained. "Making lime slushies is my specialty."

"An alien with a flavor?" Ally asked, now really curious as she reached both hands toward his side and poked him. Her hands got trapped inside his body as he laughed.

"That tickles!" Goop exclaimed as Ally moved her hands around to try and get them free. The alien then created two more hands and tickled Ally back.

"Hey!" Ally said, laughing as Goop formed four more hands and tickled her. Two hands tickled her underarms, two tickled her stomach and sides, and the other two tickled the backs of her knees, making her laugh hard. After a few moments, Goop let her up and handed her the finished slushy.

Ally tried it and smiled. "It's awesome!" she said. "It's so cool that you're lime flavored."

Goop laughed warmly. "Yes, it is," he said, scooping her up in his arms as he carried her to the living room. Ally hugged him as she wasn't scared of him now.

Four Arms saw them come in and smiled. "Hey, Ally," he said. "I see you've met Goop."

"Yeah," Ally nodded as Goop sat down next to Four Arms and Ally hugged the red alien, who returned her hug before they all settled down to watch a movie as Ally drank her slushy, snuggling against Goop who stroked her head while Four Arms rubbed her back, making the little girl sigh in contentment at having such great friends in the whole world.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
